No Holding Back
by Blue Shakira
Summary: Sailor Moon/ Metal Gear Solid 2 Crossover ^_^ When the bus Usagi is in gets hijack, she meets a mysterious man named Iroqious Pliskin. He soon reveals to be more than just the average tourist. His name is not even Pliskin...
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them!   
  
No Holding Back  
By Blue Shakira  
  
This is a Sailor Moon/Metal Gear Solid Crossover.   
Part 1: The Meeting  
******   
  
Usagi Tsukino raced out of her house leaving a trail of smoke behind. "Oh no! I'm so late! Raye is going to kill me!" she exclaimed. An image of Raye towering her with flames in the background appeared in her mind. "Eep! I better hurry!"   
  
Her mother stood by the door way holding a lunch bag. "Usagi, you forgot your lunch," she called out. To her disappointment, Usagi had already turned and was now out of sight.   
  
Ikuko let out a sigh as the wind blew at her hair. "I'm going to hear her stomach rumbling from the other side of town….again."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Usagi glanced at her watch. "Why did Raye have to make the meeting so early? She knows I hate waking up this early," she complained.   
  
She noticed the bus heading towards the bus stop. If she didn't hurry it would just pass her by and then she'll REALLY be late.   
  
"I swear, it's a conspiracy," she whined.   
  
Shifting her gears (if that is possible) she ran even faster. She had already passed the crosswalk, so she just made sure that no car was coming and crossed the middle of the street to reach the other side. She managed to make it to the bus stop when the bus showed up.   
  
The door opened and she barely made her way up while gasping for air. The driver shook his head as Usagi inserted her coins. "Woke up late again, eh," he asked.   
  
"Yeah," Usagi huffed. "I just wish *pant* that there were laws against people *pant* waking up early in the morning."   
  
The driver chuckled. She did this every Saturday.   
  
"You will never change," he shook his head. "By the way, today we got a full house. Good luck in finding a seat."   
  
Usagi grabbed a handle when the bus began to move again. She looked around for extra space but all the front seats were taken. She had no choice but to sit in the back.   
  
She slowly moved to the back and noticed an empty seat next to a fat man who was picking his nose at the moment. Usagi shivered in disgust and looked for another seat. The only other seat available was next to a man wearing a bandana. He was starring out the window completely oblivious of his surroundings, or so it seemed.   
  
There was something weird about this guy. He seemed like a foreigner. For some reason Usagi began to get nervous. She took another look at the fat man who was now sticking a finger inside his ear.   
  
She quickly looked away. 'I really don't want to stand up and I refuse to sit next to that fat guy,' she thought.   
  
She took a few steps and stood by the empty seat next to the guy wearing a bandana. "Um, excuse me….sir," she began.   
  
The man ignored her.   
  
She let out a sigh. "Sir, I was wondering…"   
  
He still ignored her. Usagi began to get irritated.   
  
"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if I could sit….here," she trailed off.   
  
The man was still starring out of the window.   
  
Usagi stomped her foot. "Hey, are you listening to me," she exclaimed, loudly.   
  
The man slowly turned to face her, his dark hazel eyes starring at her.   
  
Usagi felt her cheeks flush. Half of the bus was now starring at her due to her sudden outburst, but that wasn't why she was blushing.   
  
Wait a minute. She was blushing?   
  
Usagi snapped out her trance and glared the gawking passengers. She must have done something right since they all took their eyes away from her. However, a pair of eyes continued to stare at her.   
  
"Uh…hi. I…was wondering if I could sit on the empty seat next to you," she asked weakly. She felt embarrassed at the way he stared at her. 'He must think I'm rude' she thought. 'Wait a minute! Why do I care what he thinks?!'   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the man's deep, throaty voice. "Whatever," he shrugged and looked away.   
  
Usagi was shocked at his reply. 'What a jerk!'   
  
The bus stopped at a red light and she nearly lost her balance. She really didn't want to stand up anymore. She quickly took a seat next to the man. A few minutes passed and the man still didn't move a muscle or spoke to her. She clasped her hands together.   
  
It was too quiet.   
  
Actually, the bus was filled with chatting among the other passengers and she was stuck with Mr. Stick-up-his-ass who wouldn't even move a muscle.   
  
With his head tilted to the other side, she took a quick peek at his features. He had high cheek bones, a fine tipped nose and a scruffy beard thing going on. His brown hair blended with his nicely toned skin.…and if she were to stare into his dark, hazel eyes she would get lost in them. And that voice of his! It sounded rather….sexy.   
  
'What the--,' she quickly shook the thought away. 'What am I thinking! He's a jerk….I think. But he's kinda cute for an older guy! ….What!? Where'd that come from!?'   
  
Usagi stared at her hands. 'Snap out of it, Usa. Remember, this guy is creepy….Arg! Ok, maybe not creepy but he's still rude!' She bit her lip and shook her head wildly. 'Grrr…what's wrong with me?!' As she continued to struggle with herself, she heard the same deep voice.   
  
"Do you have a problem, kid?'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
He didn't know why, but he was getting really annoyed.   
  
Why was the girl starring at him? And why the hell was he even on this bus?   
  
Oh, right. The second question was easy to answer. Otacon refused to let him drive on the streets of Japan. He had demanded for a reason and Otacon replied with a "I don't want anyone's life to be at stake with your speeding". He even had the nerve to add, "Anyway, we only have one car and I'm already using it for important business. Your stuck with the local transportation."   
  
Important business my ass.   
  
He should have sent a Nikita missile after a running Otacon. That would have been REAL fun.   
  
As for the girl, if he were carrying his M9 he would put her to sleep along with that fat guy who keeps picking his nose. Damn. Another reason to put Otacon in his to kill list. He couldn't even carry a damn weapon. At least he was allowed to keep his cigs.   
  
He felt the girl starring at him again. He didn't like it when people stared. He turned his head from the window and faced the girl. He raised an eyebrow. She had stopped staring and was now having an argument with herself. Weird.   
  
The girl shook her head and made weird faces.   
  
This was starting to bother him. "Do you have a problem, kid," he asked, gruffly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Usagi's head snapped. "Wha--," she said, startled. Did she hear correctly? Mr. Bandana-man asked HER a question. "Uh…I…um…"   
  
"Are you retarded or something?"   
  
Usagi felt her face flush with anger. How dare he call her THAT?! She was about to explode on him when he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took a single one for himself. He twirled it with his fingers.   
  
He noticed her confused expression.   
  
He put the cig in his mouth. He paused momentarily and turned to face the girl again.   
  
She was starring….again.   
  
"Will you stop that," he growled.   
  
Usagi felt her cheeks grow hot. "Smoking is not allowed in the bus."   
  
The man grunted and reached into the pocket in his jacket. After a few seconds of fumbling, he pulled out his lighter.   
  
The blond girl glared at him. "Didn't you just listen to me? No smoking allowed!"   
  
In response the man tried to light his cig.   
  
"Hey! Are you even listening to me," Usagi exclaimed. "Mister! I'm talking to you! NO SMOKING! Smoking causes cancer! It's bad for your health! Hey, listen up! Grrr…what's wrong with you?!"   
  
The man continued to ignore her.   
  
She stood up from her seat and glared at him. "If you don't take that cigarette out of your mouth I will personally tell the driver to kick you ou-"   
  
The bus made another sudden stop which cause Usagi to trip and fall face down on the floor. "Ouch," she mumbled.   
  
A throaty chuckle filled her ears. She immediately stood up and glared at the man. He was twirling the cig in his fingers again. Apparently it was still unlit.   
  
He gave her a crooked smile. "My lighter didn't work anyway."   
  
Usagi's mouth hanged open. He tricked her. "Jerk," she said quickly and sat on her seat. She crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
He smiled inwardly. He knew the bus rules and he wasn't going to break them. He just wanted to kill time for a while. Pulling out the lighter was just a joke that came into mind.   
  
For some strange reason he wanted to tease the blond girl next to him. He didn't know why but she reminded him of Meryl….well, not physically but there was something about her….   
  
He took a quick look at her. She was still looking ahead with her arms crossed. Her blond hair was held up in two buns and twin waterfalls of golden hair fell to her back. Her eyes reminded him of the purest blue sky. Her face was very expressive, especially now that she was pouting.   
  
She actually looked cute.   
  
Wait a minute. Did HE just say cute? Damn. That's suppose to be Otacon's department….sort of.   
  
He then noticed the girl turned to stare at him.   
  
"Now will you talk to me," she asked him, with her arms still crossed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Usagi noticed the man's confused look.   
  
"You had your fun," she said. "Do you really think I'm going to just sit here? You could have helped me up, you know! Instead you just laugh and tell me that your lighter didn't work! I have feelings too! And what's that with you just starring out of the window the whole time? There's nothing special out there! You see these streets everyday on this bus!"   
  
"I'm from out of town," he replied.   
  
The light bulb lit above Usagi's head. "I knew there was something different about you! You're from another city! Where do you come from? Osaka? Kyoto? "   
  
"I'm American."   
  
"Really? That's….Wait a minute! You're lying to me! You speak Japanese…. You're speaking it fluently to me! This is another one of your tricks!"   
  
The man shrugged. "I'm fluent in a couple languages."   
  
Usagi studied him closely. 'He is American. Baka Usagi! You should have noticed earlier!' She continued starring at him suspiciously. 'Hmm….He looks familiar. I've seen this man somewhere….'   
  
After a few more seconds, she noticed the man glaring at her.   
  
"Stop that," he growled.   
  
"What," she asked, confused.   
  
"If you want to keep looking….take a picture. It lasts longer!"   
  
Usagi blushed. "Oh! Um….s-sorry," she stuttered. She stared at his blue bandana. "It's just that….I think I've seen you somewhere before. Have you visited Tokyo before?"   
  
"No, this is my first time in the city," he replied.   
  
"Oh," Usagi said, disappointed. A quick flashback of a man wearing a bandana on TV appeared in her mind. She had been watching something about a sunken oil tanker off the shores of New York City. She couldn't remember the details clearly, but it was supposed to have been an act of terrorism. The man that she saw on TV was declared as the main terrorist. What was his name again? Snickers? No. Sneakers? How about Snacks?   
  
She shook her head. 'Forget it, Usa. That was three years ago and anyway, that guy is already dead.'   
  
"Who's already dead?"   
  
Usagi's face turned deep red realizing she spoke the last part out loud. "Uh, nobody special!"   
  
"Hn."   
  
Usagi nearly jumped out of her seat upon realizing something. "I haven't even introduced myself! You must think I'm rude now, don't you," she exclaimed.   
  
"Well….," the man began. Before he could finish the girl cut him off.   
  
She held out her hand. "My name is Tsukino Usagi!"   
  
The man hesitated before reaching out for her extended hand. He didn't want to be rude. "Um, my name is S….Pliskin. Iroquois Pliskin."   
  
"What a weird name," Usagi said out loud. She immediately covered her mouth.   
  
Pliskin gave her a half smile. "You get used to it after a while, kid. Anyway, it's not everyday I meet someone named after an animal."   
  
Usagi pouted. "What is that suppose to mean?"   
  
"Nothing….but judging by your hairstyle, you seem to take your name seriously. Right, Bunny?"   
  
"At least I don't wear a dirty old bandana!"   
  
"Hey! This is my favorite bandana! And it's NOT dirty!"   
  
"It looks dirty to me."   
  
"Well, it's not!"   
  
"Is too!"   
  
"Don't mess with my bandana, kid!"   
  
"My name is Usagi!"   
  
"Whatever, kid."   
  
"My name is Usagi, not kid! U-S-A-G-I! Usagi!"   
  
"Keep it down….Meatball Head."   
  
"ARGH! You jerk! My name is Usagi! How many times must I repeat myself?! Are you listening?!"   
  
Pliskin grinned as Usagi continued to yell at him. He would have been annoyed earlier, but he still had a few stops to go and maybe she could keep him from dying of boredom. She's just so damn funny.   
  
He noticed that the bus had made another stop. Half of the passengers were getting off. He looked outside his window and realized that they had stopped in front of a shrine. Pliskin eyed two new passengers that were boarding the bus suspiciously. They wore large similar jackets with the hoods over their heads. This was strange considering that it was a sunny day.   
  
The bus driver didn't notice their strange attire and speed off. By this time, there was only half a full bus.   
  
Pliskin narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong.   
  
He cried out in response when he felt something punch his left shoulder. He glared at Usagi. "What was THAT for," he yelled.   
  
Usagi pointed and accusing finger. "You made me miss my stop!"   
  
"What? The shrine?"   
  
Usagi nodded. "It's the Shinto Shrine. For the past month, my friends and I have gone and help out in the shrine every Saturday. And it was my turn to sell the good luck charms today! It's your fault that I'm late!" She punched him again in the arm.   
  
Pliskin winced.   
  
"Raye is going to kill me," Usagi wailed.   
  
"Get off on the next stop," he grunted. "And stop hitting me!"   
  
She glared at him. "No! It's your…."   
  
A scream was suddenly heard. Pliskin and Usagi quickly averted their eyes to the front of the bus.   
  
Usagi gasped.   
  
One of the hooded men was pointing his gun at the driver. The other was aiming at the frightened passengers.   
  
"Nobody move," the one pointing at the driver said. "If you stay seated and do what we tell you, no one will get hurt."   
  
"Hn," Pliskin grunted. He's been through worse. He reached for his ear to switch to Codec, he tried to get in contact with Otacon.   
  
No response.   
  
'Damn,' he thought. 'He probably is still in that meeting of his.'   
  
He scanned the two hooded men. They looked like street thugs, nothing serious. When the time was right, he could probably take them out single handedly.   
  
The man pointing at the passengers opened his jacket and revealed C4 around his waist. This was not your ordinary street thug.   
  
A few passenger began to whimper.   
  
"Just my luck," Pliskin muttered. At that moment he felt someone reach out for his arm and hug it. He looked down at the frightened blond girl.   
  
Usagi held him tightly and began to tremble. Pliskin noticed the fear in her eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Opening them again, he leaned towards her ear.   
  
"My name is Solid Snake," he whispered.   
  
Usagi looked up at him with a confused look.   
  
He placed a finger on his lips. This was not going to be an easy situation.   
  
******   
  
To Be Continued….   
  
So, what did you think? Should I continue? Please tell me! I need to know before I start on the second chapter. Please R & R!!   
  
Note about Pliskin: For those of you confused about Pliskin, that is an alias that Solid Snake uses during MGS2: Sons of Liberty when he meets Raiden. 'Nuff said. 


	2. Hal and Jack in the Mix

A/N: Thanks to all of you peeps that reviewed. LOVE YA LOTS!!! I really didn't think anyone would be interested in this type of crossover. ^_^;; Anyway, I read over a few reviews and I was surprised that a couple of you wanted Usagi/Snake. I really wasn't planning on putting them together….BUT I'll hook them up, if that's want you want. Anyway, I decided to make the inners college students around the age of 20. Therefore, Snake and Otacon won't have to end up in prison or anything. That includes Raiden. Yes, he's gonna show up later on. He needs a tan, but I think we can deal with it. It's Rose I have a problem with. Speaking of Rose….Anyone here hate Rose or is annoyed by her? Well, she annoyed the hell out of me with her melodramatically Codec moments. Anyone who has played MGS2 knows what I'm talking about. *evil grin* I've decided that 'something' will happen to Rose and Mamoru….but that won't happen until the end of the story. If anyone has a suggestion write it down in the review and I might consider it. *A LONG list of ways to kill Mamoru and Rose suddenly comes out of nowhere* Now we're talking. ^_^   
  
Also, this story takes place after Usagi defeats Chaos (I think). Everyone who died was revived but their powers are 'resting' at the moment. Basically, they can't transform until their powers fully recover. (It's my story and I can write whatever I want.) There is also no Crystal Tokyo since Mamoru and Usagi won't be together. Well, that's it for now. Laterz!   
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me! *sob*   
  
No Holding Back  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
******  
~Shinto Shrine~  
  
  
Hino Rei paced furiously with her hands behind her back. "Where IS Usagi?! She's late!"   
  
Her friends Makoto and Minako were there sitting down on the stairs. Makoto sat there lazily and Minako ate some cookies with tea. They kicked back for a moment while Rei continued to complain about Usagi being late. After a while it began to get old.   
  
Makoto was the first to speak. "Calm down, Rei. It's not like you don't know Usagi. She may be late, but she always gets here as soon as she wakes up."   
  
Rei raised a fist and waved it around. "That's the problem! We are now college students! We are no longer in high school! Somehow Usagi hasn't been able to drill that into her head! She needs to learn to be more responsible! How can she be successful in life is she sleeps in all the time? She'll get fired if this were a real job!"   
  
Minako sipped her tea. "Maybe she went with Amy to that computer and technology exposition," she said thoughtfully.   
  
Usagi interested in computers? Makoto and Rei sweatdropped at the thought of Usagi hanging out with a bunch of computer geeks.   
  
Rei shook the thought away. "As much as I wish Usagi would consider expanding her education, I really doubt that she'll wake up early and go to meet some computer geeks," she said.   
  
Minako made a face. "Hey, give her a break. She has been trying to get distracted ever since she broke up with-"   
  
Rei spun around. "Don't mention that man's name," she said angrily.   
  
Minako winced. "Sorry."   
  
"Rei….," Makoto began.   
  
Rei sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that it makes me so mad whenever I think back to what THAT JERK did to Usagi."   
  
"She was so heartbroken," Minako said, sadly.   
  
They stayed quiet for a few seconds when there was a sound of a stopping bus.   
  
Rei nearly jumped. "The visitors," she exclaimed.   
  
"Are you sure," Makoto asked.   
  
Rei nodded her head. "This is the time that the first bus load of visitors arrives."   
  
"Maybe Usagi is in this bus," Minako said, happily.   
  
They looked for Usagi in the group of visitors that were exiting the bus. However, they couldn't see clearly since it was off a distance and only the front of the bus was visible at the moment. Suddenly the bus sped off and Usagi was still nowhere in sight.   
  
Makoto could have sworn she saw two strangely clothed men enter the bus. Somehow it bothered her but she shook the thought away.   
  
"Maybe she's in the next bus….or maybe she is with Amy," she said.   
  
Minako looked worried. "If Usagi was with Amy, they would have called by now…."   
  
Rei placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll be here. It's my fault for worrying too much," she said. "Anyway, we should get to work. The visitors need their good luck charms."   
  
Minako nodded her head. "Right."   
  
"Ok, lets get to work," Makoto said clasping her hands together.   
  
A young man with pale blond hair suddenly walks towards the three girls.   
  
"Hello, I'm wondering if this is the Shinto Shrine," he asks.   
  
Minako and Makoto stare at him dreamily.   
  
Rei sighs at their childish behavior. "Yes, this is the Shinto Shrine," she tells him.   
  
The man nods. "Good, for a moment I thought I was lost," he says.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
A young woman with black hair walks next to the blond man. She glares at the three girls. "What are you doing," she demands.   
  
Jack sighs. "Rose, I was just asking if this was the Shinto Shrine."   
  
The woman taps her foot. "Is it?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Let's take a look then," she said. Grabbing his arm she drags him away.   
  
"What a rude woman! But the guy was cute, so I wouldn't blame her," Minako states.   
  
Makoto stared after them. "He reminds me of my old boyfriend," she said, dreamily.   
  
Rei shook her head. "Forget it. Lets just get to work."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Snake! THE Solid Snake was sitting next to Usagi. The blond girl couldn't believe her luck. First she forgets her lunch, then two street thugs hijack the bus she's in, and now she finds out she's sitting next to a guy who could snap her neck in mere seconds. She remembered a few years back when she watched the news about the 'environmental terrorist' known as Solid Snake. He was probably the most wanted man in the U.S., possibly the world.   
  
'This is just some wacko dream,' she thought. 'No…it's a nightmare! I need to wake up…I can't be sitting next to a wanted man!'   
  
She pinched herself. Realizing that she was already awake, she grabs hold of whatever she was holding. "This can't be happening," she whimpers.   
  
"You're squeezing too tight," a voice hissed in her ear.   
  
Usagi nearly jumped from her seat when she realized that she was still holding onto Pliskin's….er, Snake's arm. 'Hmm…it feels pretty muscular. What the-' Usagi blushed and pulled away.   
  
"Sorry," she squeaked.   
  
Snake ignored her and stared at the hijackers. They seemed to be regular street thug scum. He could easily take them out. He had to come up with a plan first, but he wouldn't be able to do much until he found out more about the hijackers objectives. The only thing that bothered him was the C4 they carried. He had to figure out if it was already activated or not.   
  
"Where's my M6 when I need it," he muttered under his breath. He reached behind his ear to try to contact Otacon through Codec. There was still no response. He scowled and crossed his arms. 'He still has it off,' he thought. 'What is he doing?'   
  
He sighed. Before he could think of a plan he heard a strange noise next to him. It sounded like someone eating. He turned to face Usagi, who at the moment was stuffing herself with a chocolate bar. He made a disgusted face. She was eating it like she hasn't eaten for days. The chocolate was smearing around her mouth and fingers.   
  
Usagi took a bite out of her bar when she noticed Snake starring at her. "I got hungry," she said, slightly embarrassed.   
  
Snake grunted.   
  
She didn't want him to get mad at her for not sharing with him. She held a piece for him. "Want some," she asked, thoughtfully.   
  
"Hn."   
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and didn't wait another second to eat the piece. She wasn't thrilled with the situation she was in, but she was going to at least enjoy the chocolate bar she brought with her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
~Elsewhere~   
  
A young woman with short blue hair looked around hoping to see someone she recognized. After searching for no in particular, she gave up.   
  
"I should have at least brought somebody with me," she sighed. She liked computers and technology, but she liked to share the experience with her friends. She didn't know anyone in this place and she almost felt like she didn't belong here. And one thing was certain, she didn't like feeling out of place.   
  
'I should head to the shrine,' she thought.   
  
As she searched for the exit, she noticed how crowded it began to get. She walked into the crowd and made her way through. Two security guards placed a table in the direction she was heading. She turned to walk around it but not before colliding into another person. All she saw in front of her were a pile of papers flying into the air and that slowly made their way to the floor. (Hmm…this sentence doesn't sound right.)   
  
Embarrassed for being clumsy, she bent down to pick up the fallen papers. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, quickly. "That was very clumsy of me!"   
  
"It's all right," a soft, male voice spoke.   
  
She noticed that the papers were numbered and at the moment, completely out of order. "I'll help you put these papers back in order," she offered.   
  
"You really don't have too…."   
  
Without realizing they both reached out for the last piece of paper at the same time. Their hands touched. Then their eyes met.   
  
A few seconds passed and she was the first to look away. She picked up the paper and handed it to him.   
  
"Th-thank you," he stammered.   
  
She nodded.   
  
They stood there in awkward silence.   
  
Once again she broke the moment. "I better get going," she said. She turned to leave.   
  
"Wait!"   
  
The man slowly went to face her. "What is your name," he asked. He adjusted his glasses nervously. He added, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine."   
  
"I don't mind. My name is Amy Mizuno," she replied. She held out her hand and he shook it.   
  
The man introduced himself. "Emmerich. Hal Emmerich."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
To Be Continued….   
  
I'm considering on hooking Hal (AKA Otacon) with Amy. One more thing, Snake and Otacon don't know Raiden (AKA Jack) is in Tokyo. Who should Raiden end up with? Please R&R. 


	3. An AKS-74u and Spurs

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic!   
  
Here's the list: Rominas, lafarruis, Moon-chanz! , Silvery-Blue Phoenix , Annie Lyons , Kizoku Mika, Commander Galos, Raven chan, DoomKitty, Mei-chan, Middie Night, PJ, Michi-chan, Starlight78, Nagumi no Auraleigh, Sweet Sere, Starscream, Fluffy_Vampire and last but not least, NeNe Maxwell! (If I forgot anyone, please forgive me! I'll put your name on the next chapter!)   
  
I have a few comments for a couple of ya. Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything bad!   
  
PJ: Yeah, I know Snake-kun is old. I think he's in his LATE thirties (He looks good though…^_^), but he's still a flirt! And I don't think he's a pervert! Anyway, how could he not flirt with a pretty girl like Usa? Don't worry, I made Usagi 20 and for the hell of it, Snake is going to be 30. THIRTY dammit. I know it's a ten year difference but hey, Usagi has a thing for older men. *cough* Mamoru-baka….*cough* You made a good point, though!   
  
Starlight78: Ok, maybe I did make Usagi a bit TOO immature! I'll fix it but in our hearts we know Usagi will always be Usagi! ^_^   
  
Starscream: The story takes place after MGS2. Basically, that makes Solidus is dead. (*sniff* I thought he was pretty cool.) As for Recolver Ocelot….Heh-heh…   
  
BTW, the pairings are as goes: Snake/Usagi, Otacon/Amy, Raiden/Makoto.   
  
Ok, that's about it.   
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me! *sob*   
  
No Holding Back  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
******  
  
  
Snake was frustrated. He's been in plenty of situations where he had to go rescue hostages and save the world. There was always someone who would capture him and take him prisoner. Of course, he'll find a way to escape BUT he has never been a hostage himself.   
  
'There's always a first time,' he thought. He glanced at Usagi to see how she was doing.   
  
He watched in interest as the blonde girl held a broach by her heart. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be deep in thought. She looked like an angel. A beautiful angel…   
  
Snake quickly looked away. 'Angel's don't exist,' he thought.   
  
Usagi opened her eyes sadly. Her powers have not fully recovered since she fought Chaos. It pained her not to be able to use her ginzuishou. What was the use of being Sailor Moon if she couldn't even transform?   
  
She let out a sigh. She hated being in these situations.   
  
Snake leaned towards her ear. "Are you all right," he asked. There was a slight hint of concern, but he kept a straight face.   
  
Usagi felt his hot breath tickling her ear. "Um, y-yeah….," she replied. Her cheeks burned. "How about you?"   
  
Her question came out loud enough for the first gunman to hear.   
  
"Hey lover birds, quiet down there," he yelled, angrily.   
  
"G-gomen," Usagi stammered. Her whole face was now burning in embarrassment. 'Great,' she thought. 'Now everyone in the bus is going to think we have something going on!'   
  
The second gunman stared at them with suspicion. Even though his eyes were hidden under his hood, Snake could feel the hijacker looking straight at him.   
  
Snake scowled. 'Moron,' he thought.   
  
The second gunman silently put his handgun away and pulled out a larger gun hidden underneath his coat. Everyone caught glimpses of the C4 around his waist but this bigger gun made the situation more appalling.   
  
Snake studied the new weapon the man had pulled out. He recognized it immediately.   
  
'What the hell!?' Snake's mind screamed. First it was the C4 and now an AKS-74u. How the hell did a couple of street thugs get their hands on those type of weapons?   
  
The first gunman looked at his partner. "Nikolai, we are approaching our destination," he told him.   
  
Not taking his eyes off of Snake, Nikolai nodded and waved his hand.   
  
Snake narrowed his eyes. 'Nikolai is a Russian name….'   
  
The first gunman seemed to have rolled his eyes at his partner's rude behavior. He turned to the driver and pointed to an empty parking lot.   
  
"Pull into the parking lot," he told the driver.   
  
The driver nodded.   
  
Usagi noticed an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the parking lot. 'Is that were they're taking us,' she wondered.   
  
"There is an opened entrance on the other side of that building. Take the bus inside when you get there," the gunman ordered.   
  
Usagi began to grow frightened. What were they going to do to them?   
  
She was going to say something to Snake when she noticed the starring contest going on between him and the hijacker named Nikolai. After a few more seconds, Nikolai averted his eyes to his partner and whispered something. By this time the bus was already inside the warehouse. The driver parked the bus in an opened space and turned off the engine.   
  
"You've done your job. Go to the back of the bus and sit next to the fat guy," the first gunman ordered.   
  
The driver nodded and slowly walked to the back. When he sat down, Nikolai walked out of the bus and pulled out a cell phone.   
  
The first gunman cocked his gun. "Don't try anything funny," he told everyone.   
  
He followed Nikolai outside. They took a few steps away from the bus and began to talk in hushed voices.   
  
Snake grinned inwardly. Luckily for him, his window was slightly opened, which allowed him hear them speak. He leaned a bit more to get the most out of their conversation.   
  
First Gunman: So, what do we do now?   
  
Nikolai: We await our orders.   
  
First Gunman: What? I thought our job was to just hijack this bus and bring it here. I wasn't told about anything else. I just want my money.   
  
Nikolai: Don't worry, you'll get your money.   
  
He takes the C4 off from his waist and hands it to the other man.   
  
Nikolai: Place this inside the bus.   
  
First Gunman: W-why? Are you planning to blow up the bus? I-I thought we weren't going to kill anybody….   
  
Nikolai: Nobody is going to die, Eiji. We just need to intimidate them.   
  
Eiji: Um, ok…   
  
Nikolai: Don't be scared, this is just for camouflage. Just keep up your macho talk to keep them in line. Now hurry! I'm going to call my boss while you place the C4 inside.   
  
Eiji nods and walks back into the bus with C4 in hand.   
  
Snake narrowed his eyes. At least his theory was correct. Nikolai was indeed Russian. His heavy accent gave him away. As for the Eiji guy, the kid was no foreigner and he was just in it for the money but he wouldn't be surprised if Nikolai killed him afterwards. The guy is just not trustworthy. It's not everyday a Russian hijacks a bus filled with Japanese passengers unless it comes with a purpose.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The first thing that came into Usagi's mind was that Snake had somehow spaced out. She called out his name softly but he ignored her. She saw him looking at the hijackers but it's not like he could hear their conversation.   
  
She sighed deeply.   
  
"You feeling well, Usagi," a man asked in a low voice.   
  
Usagi turned to the seat next to her. The bus driver looked at her with concerned eyes.   
  
"I'm fine, Lee," she answered in the same low tone. "How about you? It must have been hard driving with a gun pointed at your head."   
  
Lee ran a hand through his grayish hair. "I though he was going to shoot me," he said, shakily. "That damn kid scared gave me quite a scare. However, the one that really freaked me out was that Nikolai guy. He really scared the shit out of me with the C4 and all."   
  
"Yeah," Usagi bit her lip. She lowered her eyes. "One of them is coming!"   
  
Eiji stood in front of the bus. He scanned every corner and before bending down. He took the C4 and placed it on a seat. Grabbing the packing tape from out of his pocket he began to tape the C4 on the seat. Once he was done he stood up and glared at everyone.   
  
"If anyone moves out of their seat, this bus is going to go 'BOOM!'," he warned.   
  
Everyone stayed silent.   
  
"Good," he murmured.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Snake could hear Nikolai speaking in his native language and that bothered him. Who was the Russian guy talking to?   
  
Nikolai: Sir, we hijacked the bus as planned….Yes, the girl is here. I recognized her strange hairstyle immediately ….   
  
'What girl,' Snake wondered.   
  
Nikolai: Yes, sir. I'll bring her to you….Eiji?….Don't worry about him. I'll dispose of him when the time comes….   
  
'I knew it,' Snake thought.   
  
Nikolai: ….By the way, there is something I must tell you….No, this is something that would interest you a lot….Not only do I have the girl but there is also someone else that I could bring to you….   
  
Nikolai looked straight at Snake. Snake could feel the Russian grinning ear to ear from under that hood.   
  
'Damn,' Snake growled inwardly. He almost knew what was coming next.   
  
Nikolai: Sir, I've stumbled upon a certain 'snake'.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Jack, do you think I'm beautiful?"   
  
"Rose, I've already told you. You ARE beautiful! Why do you continue to ask me?" Raiden groaned. This was the hundredth time she has asked him that question.   
  
"But I like it when you tell me I'm beautiful. It makes me feel, well…BEAUTIFUL," Rose pouted. She began to pose in front of him.   
  
"What are you doing," Raiden asked, nervously. This was getting embarrassing.   
  
"Looking beautiful for you," she replied. She tossed her black scarf over her right shoulder. "Jack, does this scarf match with my hair?"   
  
Raiden buried his face in his hands. "Yes it does Rose! However, if you would just STOP dying your hair and STOP wearing contacts you might start feeling more confident about yourself! I don't even know your REAL eye and hair color!"   
  
Rose made a face. "Don't you like me this way? This is how I looked the first day I meet you! This has been ME ever since I meet you! I refuse to go back to how I used to look!"   
  
Raiden felt a headache coming up. "Fine! Why don't you just go to the nearest bathroom and fix yourself up. Your makeup is kind of wearing out," he lied.   
  
Rose pulled out the small mirror. "You're right," she gasped. "My eyeliner IS coming off….and my face needs a bit more powder! It's no wonder you've been avoiding me! I'm not beautiful enough! You just wait here, Jack. I'm going to the bathroom and fix myself up. Then I'll be beautiful for you!"   
  
Raiden let out a sigh as she ran to find the nearest bathroom facility. He sat on a nearby bench. 'Why am I still with her,' he wondered.   
  
"Hi there," a female greeted him.   
  
Raiden lifted his head and saw a tall girl with green eyes and brown hair tied up in a pony tail. "Um, you talking to me," he replied, confused.   
  
The girl giggled. "Yes, silly."   
  
She sat next to him on the bench. "Was that your girlfriend," she asked.   
  
"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder why I'm still with her," Raiden said, rubbing his head. He didn't know why he said that to a complete stranger, but at the moment, it sounded like the right thing to say. He looked at the girl and immediately recognized her.   
  
"You were with two other girls, weren't you," he asked.   
  
The girl nodded. "My name is Makoto," she introduced herself.   
  
"I'm Rai…Er, Jack," Raiden replied. He studied her attire. "Do you work here?"   
  
"Well, you can say that. My friends and I help out as much as we can. You remember talking with the girl with long black hair?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Her name is Rei. She runs this shrine with her grandfather. The blond girl was Minako. We go to the same college with two other friends. Since we're on vacation we like to help Rei out."   
  
"How nice of you."   
  
"It's actually fun. I get to spend time with my closest friends."   
  
"You guys seem real close."   
  
"Yeah, we have been friends since junior high."   
  
"Lucky you. Not many people find good friends…or people they can trust."   
  
Makoto looked at Raiden with concern. "Why do you say that Jack? Don't you have any friends."   
  
"You could say that. There are two guys I meet during, ah, a special event….but I don't see them as much," Raiden replied.   
  
"But you have your girlfriend…."   
  
"She's….a different story. Ugh! Why don't you just tell me more about the shrine. I think Rose wanted to buy some good luck charms."   
  
Makoto stared at him uncertainly. "Ok."   
  
As they began to talk, they never noticed the figure glaring at them. Rose felt like killing the brown-haired girl. 'How dare Jack talk to that girl,' she thought angrily. 'Stupid girl! He's MINE!'   
  
She dug her fingernails on her arm until she drew blood but she waved the pain away. She had more things to worry about. She pulled out a set of pictures from her purse. She searched for one in particular. She studied the picture and looked closely at the brown haired girl. If the Patriots files were correct, she had just hit the jackpot.   
  
"If she's here, then the other sailor scouts must be near."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
~Inside a large office~   
  
An elder looking man sat behind a desk with his hands folded on the smooth surface. He looked straight at the black haired man seating across from him.   
  
"Does the girl always carry the crystal with her," the elder man asked.   
  
The younger man nodded. "Yes, she does," he replied. "She carries it inside her broach. She also uses it to transform into Sailor Moon."   
  
"I could use someone as powerful as her."   
  
"I could have used her, but her damn friends destroyed my plans. "   
  
"Ah yes, you were to marry her. She is lovely, you know. It's such a shame you let her escape your grasp, Mamoru-san. All that power you could have had is gone."   
  
Mamoru smirked. "Yes, but what you're paying me is making up for it. Usako will wish she never left me."   
  
The elder man stood up from his seat. He turned to face the window. As he did, spurs clicked on the floor. "You will not harm her. I need to keep her alive until she serves her purpose. My colleague will bring the girl here….along with an unexpected guest."   
  
"A guest?"   
  
"You might have heard if him. However, HE is none of your concern."   
  
"Fine. As long as I get paid, you can do whatever you want. Just don't fuck with me, Shalashaska. I have my own hidden powers."   
  
"Likewise," the elder man replied, coldly. He turned to face Mamoru and began to expertly spin his handgun with his left hand. He added. "By the way, I prefer that you call me….Revolver Ocelot!"   
  
******  
  
  
To Be continued….   
  
A/N: Yes, Mamoru-baka did sell Usagi's secret for money. Too bad he doesn't know whom he's messing with. For anyone who has played MGS1 or 2….does Revolver Ocelot use a handgun or a revolver? I think it's a revolver, but what kind? Please help me!   
  
Snake: I'll help you. He uses a toy gun.   
  
Ocelot: That's a lie!   
  
Snake: Guns are too heavy for your arthritis, old man!   
  
Ocelot: I don't have arthritis!   
  
Snake: What about your right hand?   
  
Ocelot: I don't want to talk about it.   
  
Snake: *steps back* Oh crap! Take some mints!   
  
Ocelot: :-P  
  
Please R & R! I would like to get at least 8+ reviews. I want people's comments and opinions so I can improve my story! 


End file.
